doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of TV Comic comic strips
0674-0683. The Klepton Parasites *0684-0689. The Therovian Quest *0690-0692. The Hijackers of Thrax *0693-0698. Doctor Who on the Web Planet *0699-0704. The Gyros Injustice *0705-0709. Challenge of the Piper *0710-0712. Moon Landing *0713-0715. Time in Reverse *0716-0719. Lizardworld *0720-0723. The Ordeals of Demeter *0724-0727. Enter: The Go-Ray *0728-0731. Shark Bait *0732-0735. A Christmas Story *0736-0739. The Didus Expedition *0740-0743. Space Station Z-7 *0744-0747. Plague of the Black Scorpi *0748-0752. The Trodos Tyranny *0753-0757. The Secret of Gemino *0758-0762. The Haunted Planet *0763-0767. The Hunters of Zerox *0768-0771. The Underwater Robot *0772-0775. Return of the Trods *0776-0779. The Galaxy Games *0780-0783. The Experimenters *0784-0787. The Extortioner *0788-0791. The Trodos Ambush *0792-0795. The Doctor Strikes Back *0796-0798. The Zombies *0799-0802. Master of Spiders *0803-0806. The Exterminator *0807-0811. The Monsters from the Past *0812-0815. The TARDIS Worshippers *0816-0819. Space War Two *0820-0823. Egyptian Escapade *0824-0827. The Coming of the Cybermen *0828-0831. The Faithful Rocket Pack *0832-0835. Flower Power *0837-0841. The Witches *0842-0845. Cyber-Mole *0846-0849. The Sabre Toothed Gorillas *0850-0853. The Cyber Empire *0854-0858. The Dyrons *0859-0863. Dr. Who and the Space Pirates *0864-0867. Car of the Century *0868-0871. The Jokers *0872-0876. Invasion of the Quarks *0877-0880. The Killer Wasps *0881-0884. Ice Cap Terror *0885-0889. Jungle of Doom *0890-0893. Father Time *0894-0898. Martha the Mechanical Housemaid *0899-0902. The Duellists *0903-0906. Eskimo Joe *0907-0910. Peril at 60 Fathoms *0911-0915. Operation Wurlitzer *0916-0920. Action in Exile *0921-0924. The Mark of Terror *0925-0928. The Brotherhood *0929-0933. U.F.O. *0934-0936. The Night Walkers *0944-0949. The Arkwood Experiments *0950-0954. The Multi-Mobile *0955-0959. Insect *0960-0964. The Metal Eaters *0965-0969. The Fishmen of Carpantha *0970-0976. Doctor Who and the Rocks from Venus *0977-0984. Doctor Who and the Robot *0985-0991. Trial of Fire *0992-0999. The Kingdom Builders *1133-1138. Children of the Evil Eye *1139-1147. Nova *1148-1154. The Amateur *1155-1159. The Disintegrator *1160-1169. Is Anyone There? *1170-1176. Size Control *1177-1183. The Magician *1184-1190. The Metal-Eaters *1191-1198. Lords of the Ether *1199-1203. The Wanderers *1204-1214. Death Flower *1215-1222. Return of the Daleks *1223-1231. The Wreckers *1232-1238. The Emperor's Spy *1239-1244. The Sinister Sea *1245-1250. The Space Ghost *1251-1258. The Dalek Revenge *1259-1265. Virus *1266-1272. Treasure Trail *1273-1279. Hubert's Folly *1280-1286. Counter-Rotation *1287-1290. Mind Snatch *1291. The Hoaxers *1292-1297. The Mutant Strain *1298-1304. Double Trouble *1305-1311. Dredger *1312-1317. The False Planet *1318-1325. The Fire Feeders *1326-1333. Kling Dynasty *1334-1340. The Orb *1341-1347. The Mutants *1348-1352. The Devil's Mouth *1353-1360. The Aqua-City *1361-1365. The Snow Devils *1366-1370. The Space Garden *1371-1372. The Eerie Manor *1373-1379. Guardian of the Tomb *1380-1385. The Image Makers *1386-1389. The Duellists^ *1390-1396. The Amateur^ *1397-1403. The Magician^ *1404-1408. The Wanderers^ *1409-1415. The Metal-Eaters^ *1416-1423. Moon Exploration^ *1424-1430. Size Control^ TV Comic Holiday Specials *1965. Prisoners of Gritog *1966. Guests of King Neptune *1966. The Gaze of the Gorgon *1967. Barnabus *1967. Jungle Adventure *1968. Return of the Witches *1968. Masquerade *1969. The Champion *1969. The Entertainer *1970. Assassin from Space *1970. Undercover *1977. The Sky Warrior TV Comic Annual *1966. Prisoner of the Kleptons *1966. The Caterpillar Men *1967. Deadly Vessel *1967. Kingdom of the Animals *1968. Attack of the Daleks *1968. Pursued by the Trods *1969. The Time Museum *1969. The Electrodes *1970. Death Race *1970. Test Flight *1971. Castaway *1971. Levitation *1975. Petrified *1976. Woden's Warriors *1977. The Tansbury Experiment *1978. Jackals of Space *1979. The Sea Devil TV Comic - Mighty Midget Comic 1976 *Doomcloud^ *Power Play TV Comic - Doctor Who Winter Special 1977 *The Labyrinth^ *Invasion^ *The Spoilers^ *Who is the Stranger^ ^Altered to feature the Fourth Doctor *List of TV Comic comic strips *List of TV Comic comic strips